


I Love You All

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: ;), Another one!, Conflict, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Just assume when Ohm is in the fic, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Poly, Polyamory, dirty - Freeform, happiness, it gets dirty, not smut though, polyamorous, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: After an intense gaming session, things suddenly heat up. Which leaves Bryce feeling a little uncomfortable, as he is the youngest and not to mention- A virgin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't run, this isn't smut!  
> I am really enjoying these. Be aware, this is a little bare, but I needa get used to one shots.  
> Hope you all enjoy~!

They had all been dating for a few months now, and had been friends for years prior. They had all cuddled, kissed, gone on dates, and teased each other. But they had never gone past that.

And Bryce was grateful for it. He never initiated the thought, and looked the other way when his lovers ever mentioned anything of the sort. While being with the other men, Bryce had quickly realized how much he was teased and babied over his age, but he never once minded.

They were all lounging in the living room, on two different couches. Bryce was lying behind Delirious, his own back pressed against the comfortable back of the couch, while Ohmwrecker was leaning against Cartoonz who was flipping through the channels boredly. It was very much a domestic affair, and they were all comfortable and content with one another.

“Ugh, all these channels fuckin’ suck!” Cartoonz whined, pouting as he sat up straighter, causing Ohmwrecker to pout and sit up a little bit more himself. “How about we all play some fuckin’ Rainbow Six?”

Delirious immediately jumped away from Bryce in excitement, gleefully running to grab the controllers before anyone else could say a word, “Hell yeah! We all needs some damn video games in our  _ damn _ lives!”

Bryce sat up as well, catching the controller that Delirious inaccurately threw toward him with ease. “Delirious! What did I say about throwing my controllers around!?” Cartoonz lectured, earning a defiant raspberry from Delirious before he plopped himself down beside Bryce, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

“You cain’t tell me what to do! I do what I damn want Cartoonz!” 

“Okay you guys, calm down now. We haven’t even turned the console on yet.” Ohmwrecker casually said, snuggling up at Cartoonz’ side again once they got settled. He glanced over at Bryce and wiggled his eyebrows at him while flashing a quick grin, causing Bryce to giggle at the gesture.

They started up the game, and Bryce just rolled his eyes as Delirious began singing nonsense while they waited in the lobby. 

“What we gon’ do, what we gon’ do, when we come for you! Bitches be waitin’, and we be slayin’- Fuck, what the fuck am I talkin’ about?” Delirious giggled maniacally, leaning up against Bryce as everyone else laughed along with the contagious laughter they all adored.

“What the heck Delirious!?” Bryce chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as Delirious sat up again, done doubling over with his crazed laugh.

Delirious shook his head, smiling broadly as he said, “I don’t even know man!”

Cartoonz chuckled and Ohm shook his head. The game started, and as soon as it did, everyone immediately went into try hard mode. Well, Delirious goofed around and was ballsy as hell, per usual, but everyone else focused on achieving the mission. And they were able to. 

They won the first round, then lost the second, but made a comeback with the third, the fourth, and the fifth.

“Alright, I’m too riled up to be a try-hard bitch now,” Cartoonz stated, nudging Ohmwrecker off of him. Ohmwrekcer nodded in agreement, stretching his own arms far over his head as he yawned.

“Man, we fuckin’  _ destroyed _ them, right in the asses!” Delirious slurred out, positioning himself into a more comfortable position. 

Bryce was taken off guard when Delirious grabbed his face and kissed him right on the mouth, even using a little bit of tongue while he was at it. Once he let go and smiled triumphantly at him, Bryce was too flustered to know what to say.

He could hear Cartoonz whooping in the background as Ohmwrecker cooed over them, then immediately ask where  _ his _ victory kiss was. Bryce felt his face flush at all the attention, even if from his lovers. He looked at Delirious questionably, feeling a bit flustered.

“I call the next kiss with Bryce!” Cartoonz hollered, clamoring up to his feet and helping Ohmwrecker up carefully.

“Ugh, you make me feel so old when you do that Cartoonz!” Ohm whined as he followed after the man to sit on the couch beside Delirious and Bryce, all their attention now drawn to Bryce.

Bryce felt his face heat up even more, “Wh-What?” He stammered out, ducking his head away shyly from all their eyes.

He glared as Cartoonz pinched his cheeks teasingly, “Daww, he’s blushing! Ya know, I always forget how much younger you are than us Bryce.”

He saw Ohmwrecker nodding from behind Cartoonz, “Yup, Brycey  _ is _ the baby between us all.”

Delirious chuckled from behind him, wrapping his arms around Bryce’s waist comfortingly. Bryce smiled when Cartoonz leaned up to kiss him, one of his hands cupping his cheek gently as the other ran through his hair. Bryce couldn’t help but giggle into the other man’s soft kiss at the ticklish feeling that Cartoonz’ beard always gave him.

They pulled away slowly, and he could feel Delirious’ chin settle onto his shoulder as he and Cartoonz locked eyes for a moment. 

Then Ohm had to break the moment and moan, causing all three men to look at him.

“Fuckin’ Ohm over here, ruining the goddamn moment!” Cartoonz yelped, resulting in laughter from all of the men.

“Hey! You guys aren’t even including me! I wanna get in on this action!” Ohmwrecker whined with a pout, sidling up to Cartoonz.

Cartoonz’ eyes widened, and he peered over his shoulder to look back at Ohm again, his face red, “Ohm are you-”

Bryce realized what had happened, and felt his face heat up at the implication. He expected Ohm to be embarrassed as well, but instead received a smirk from the man, who clearly had no shame about his situation.

“What!? Can’t a man be hard? You guys are all such a turn on!” Ohm giggled, kissing Cartoonz’ neck, clearly causing him to shiver.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Cartoonz whispered, his eyes fluttering close.

Delirious hummed, his head still rested on Bryce’s shoulder as he watched. Bryce suddenly felt a little overwhelmed by the situation, and felt trapped being in the middle of everything. He didn’t know if he was ready for this. He loved them all of course, he had for so much longer than he had realized, but it was still a scary thought.

“I wanna fuck you in the ass,” Ohmwrecker growled, biting down on the back of Cartoonz’ neck, who was moaning. Bryce tried to scoot away slightly, not wanting to break the interactions up between his lovers, though not comfortable with participating in everything just yet.

Of course, Delirious noticed. “You guys,” He warned, sitting up now so that he was leaning onto Bryce, “Bryce is a fuckin’ virgin, no getting kinky in front of him!”

Bryce froze in place, his eyes widening, and his face void of any ounce of pigment other than red. He could feel his face burning, and he wanted more than anything to curl up into a ball and to hide. He suddenly didn’t feel very safe despite being surrounded by the most important people in his life. He felt scared of their reactions to the statement Delirious so casually threw out there.

He was aware that they all figure it out pretty quickly, but he never wanted it to be said aloud. Bryce was the youngest, he was already teased about so much because of that, he didn’t want to add virgin to the list. He suddenly felt very self conscious, and wasn’t sure how either of his other lovers would react.

Ohmwrecker pulled away from Cartoonz, his gaze casted upon Bryce with a sheepish smile and an apology in his hazel eyes. Cartoonz’ own eyes softened as he looked at Bryce, and he could feel Delirious squeeze his shoulder from behind, the lack of a response from Bryce only seemed to further prove Delirious’ statement as true.

“Sorry man..” Cartoonz said with a genuine smile, accompanied from a kind nod from Ohm. “We shouldn’t pull that kind of shit.”

Bryce shook his head frantically, “N-No you guys can do what you want! I just- I don’t think that- I’m not ready…” He said, casting his gaze at his hands that were in his lap, his hair falling over his eyes as his face only got warmer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make this awkward…”

“Bryce, we aren’t going to do anything until you are ready, none of us.” Ohmwrecker spoke gently. Bryce could hear Cartoonz and Ohmwrecker shift until Ohm’s hand was on his shoulder, “When we get there, I want it to be with all of us. I don’t want it to just be me and Cartoonz, or me and Delirious, or Cartoonz and Delirious. I want us all to be apart of our first time together.”

“Yeah, and we can wait!” Delirious shouted, “We are grown ass men, we’ll live. We don’t want to pressure you into something or some bullshit. We love you Bryce, and we want you safe and happy and comfortable. It’s okay that you’re a virgin, there’s nothin’ wrong with that.”

Cartoonz hummed in agreement, “Yeah man, just take your time, and we will work with you. Alright?”

Bryce looked up at his lovers, tears edging at the corners of his eyes, “You guys are really too much.” The soft features of all three men brought a genuine smile to his face, and he leaned forward to Cartoonz, only for a group hug between them all to form. “I love you all. I love you Delirious, I love you Cartoonz, I love you Ohmwrecker.” 

“I love you too Brycey!”

“Of course man, I love you too.” 

“We all love you so much.”

The rest of the evening was spent in the living room, all four men curled up beside one another on the couch ignoring whatever nonsense Delirious had put onto the TV, instead they decided to speak amongst each other. Sharing secrets, insecurities, only to give each other support and love. Bringing smile and laughter to their tearful faces.

Bryce drifted into sleep as he curled up in between Cartoonz and Ohm, Delirious sprawled across all three on his stomach, almost like a makeshift blanket. He could hear murmurings from the others, but was too tired to keep his heavy eyelids open. He opted to falling asleep between them all, allowing the safety and the warmth of his lovers to ease him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!!! ^.^


End file.
